riseofthelessergodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
To create a Player Character you will need a number of things to have a complete, fun to play character. It is good to follow some main guidelines. It is important that you check with your GM while you create a character as he will guide you to make it more balanced and adequate and will help you if you need it. Base 1. Choose an idea, what is the general description of you character. Example: My character will be an off-duty butcher that fights with a meat cleaver and takes the meat off of his kills. 2. Choose one of the defined Races. Example: Troll. 3. Choose one of the defined Archetypes. Example: Warrior. 4. Choose a Class. These are not defined and can be invented by you. Example: Butcher. So now you have your characters base description, a Troll Warrior Butcher who uses a meat cleaver and takes the meat off of his kills. Stats You must choose to add +1 to a Main Stat per level. These are placed at your choice and represent your characters attributes and modify any Attack Roll, Saving Throw or Check if applicable. Background Here is where you have to be creative. You have to come up with a story for your character. It has to be believable enough that it doesn't break the immersion, but fun enough to keep you interested in the character. The background will define your character's Proficiencies and Equipment, so it is important to consider your character's combat role. It is important to add the reason for why your character is adventuring, as it is a dangerous activity that attracts risk with high reward. Proficiencies Proficiencies are the aspects of life that your character is expert at. It may be combat related, like fighting with axes or wearing heavy armour, as well as life related, like tracking or making bread. You may start with 1 proficiency and your background must reflect all Proficiencies. A nimble elf archer will probably not be proficient in heavy armour. You may find these Proficiencies and choose a general or a Archetype specific one. Equipment The equipment you choose must come from your character idea and your background. How you came to own a weapon must be stated. You may start with one weapon type item, and one clothing set. See the available Equipment to chose what you might use, or choose a different weapon that goes more with your character. Talk to your GM if you create your own weapon to keep it balanced. You may also carry one personal item or trinket that can give you a minor passive ability. This trinket is not focused on battle, and more on the role-playing side of the game. Example: Night vision monocle. Abilities Each character has 5 Abilities, but only starts with 2, their Class Passive and an Active Ability. The Class Passive can't be removed and will stay with you during the game as it is what defines your character's class. On each levels you gain a new Ability or can change or improve following your Archetype page. Active Ability cost AP to use and count as an Active, Reaction or Free in battle. Passives do not cost AP and are always occurring. The Abilities are created by you but must be checked and balanced by the GM as they are a large part of combat and they define a big part of your character. Follow the rules on the page.